


Fake Smiles and Mockery

by SugarWithSpikes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Forced Sexual Photography, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarWithSpikes/pseuds/SugarWithSpikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria and Max have both been drugged, and they find themselves in a dark place with a familiar person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Smiles and Mockery

"So, which of you would like to go first?"

His voice is dripping with malice, as Victoria can tell immediately. The way he smiles so smugly as he paces around the room enrages her. She knows he's mocking them. The question is not asked out of kindness.

"Neither of you? That's unfortunate, but I'm not surprised. I suppose you're both used to being behind the camera, instead of in front of it," Jefferson drawls, as he looks down at the two girls expectantly. Victoria feels a shiver of disgust at all the admiration she'd previously felt for the monster. This is all a game to him.

Suddenly he's walking towards her and she feels him tug on her tied wrists, bringing her to a stand. Victoria staggers as she tries to balance herself. The drug injection he'd forced on her had affected both her mind and body, so she now feels helplessly sluggish as she stares Jefferson in the eye. "Fuck you," she whispers, using all of her energy to sneer at the man in front of her.

His smile twitches slightly and with a tug he's dragging her to the centre of the room, laughing lightly to himself. "I never knew you had it in you, Victoria. I've grown so used to your attempts at seducing me that it's almost surprising how vehement you seem now." Jefferson shoves her to the ground and moves to his camera, pointing it down towards her twisted body. "Try and focus all that emotion up here."

Victoria feels meek and useless on the cold floor of the room. The white lights blind her and she wants to be free, she wants to leave this place. She hears the shutter of the camera and tears well up in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Jefferson asks, and Victoria wants to vomit because of how sincere he sounds, even now. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? To be a star, just like Rachel? That's why you were jealous of her, right?" 

Victoria lets out a choked sob as the camera shutters again and again. She tries to control her tears but at this point she can't stop. She can't take this.

"Stop."

The voice is shaky, but still composed. Victoria turns her head to look at Max, who has finally awaken from her drug induced sleep. She feels happy, for a fleeting moment, before she recalls where they both are.

"Max, I'm glad you've decided to join us," Jefferson smiles, taking another shot of Victoria's shaking figure. "How are you feeling?"

"Stop, please," Max repeats, and Victoria nearly gasps as the girl staggers to her feet. "I'll take her place. Take your photos, do what you want... Just get it all over with. I don't care anymore."

Victoria is shocked, and her eyes widen at the brunette's words. She never imagined she'd see Max Caulfield so hopeless.

"That's kind of you, Max," Jefferson murmurs, moving to switch his models. "I was hoping you'd be this compliant."

Victoria is shaking at this point, as she glares at Max, "What are you doing? You can't just give up like this, what about-"

"Victoria." Max's eyes are glassy with tears now, and there is an emotion in her voice unlike any that Victoria has heard in the past. "My only two friends are dead. Chloe and Kate are gone forever, because of him." She stammers for a moment before regaining a shred of composure. "There's no point in fighting, Victoria. I've seen what happens when you try to challenge fate. It's useless." Max lets out a single choked sob before continuing, "I can't stay here and watch you die too, Victoria. I can't."

Jefferson raises an eyebrow at the conversation, before clearing his throat. "Victoria, Max has offered to spare you some attention for a moment. Be grateful." He leans the blonde's body against the wall before pacing back to the centre of the room.

Victoria feels her face heat up as he grabs Max. His hands are pushing her head back to the floor, pulling her shirt down to reveal more of her chest, groping at her waist... It's all wrong. Max lets out a slight cry as a loud rip sounds throughout the room, and suddenly her shirt is torn down the middle.

Then he's behind the camera again. Every last click makes Victoria feel sickened. But she isn't sad anymore. She's enraged.

"These are some great shots, Max," Jefferson comments, turning his back to go lay them down by his computer, "You're beautiful, just like Rachel. I can't wait to see how much you two share."

Victoria can't take it anymore. Something snaps inside and she's standing, pushing off the wall and barreling forward. When Jefferson turns around her two interlocked hands bash against his face. He staggers backwards and attempts to grab her still tied wrists, but she's already on top of him. "What do you think you're-" She interrupts him with another bash to the face, and this time her hands are slick with blood. "Fuck," Jefferson groans, and suddenly it's not a game anymore. He twists Victoria around, pinning her against the wall. His wrists are around her neck, prying and squeezing. She claws at his hands, but soon realizes he's too strong. His grip on her throat is like a vice, and suddenly everything is different. The lights around the room are brighter, and they spin around her in circles. Her eyes narrow and everything is flaring. She hears absolute silence as her head tips backwards, slowly.

Victoria feels consciousness slipping away from her as her eyes start to spot with darkness.

And then it stops.

She's free from his grasp. Victoria watches as Jefferson staggers backwards, fingers quickly moving, tugging at a syringe that's been stabbed into the back of his neck. Max is standing there behind him, backing away with a look of slight sadness and guilt as he falls to the floor.

Suddenly it's all too much for Victoria, and her weakened body hits the ground with a thud. She takes shaky breaths and lets out a single choked out sob as she rubs her sore neck. Arms slip down around her, but these ones are different than before. Warm. Gentle. Comforting.

"We're okay now," Max insists, her tied hands meeting around Victoria's back, "He can't hurt us."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction in a long time (and my first time writing on Ao3 at all), so some of the characters might seem a bit OOC. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
